You're mine You just dont know it yet
by tacosfly
Summary: Kagome always gets embarrassed by kikyo and she always rubs it in her face that she gets everything kagome wants. Will things finally start changing for kagome? Rated M for language and possible future lemons. I have a new user name
1. Chap1Latte

**You're mine. You simply just don't know it yet.**

**Chap.1~Latte~**

**Have writers block with my other story so i started this one enjoy:)**

"Sango, I need you" said kagome as she sat down next to her bestie.

"Shoot" said sango completely alert of kagomes mood.

"Why me? What did I do to her!? Why cant she leave me alone for once!?"

"This bitch is gonna get slapped! What she and her boyfriend do this time!?" Sango said pissed, Kikyo always embarrassed Kagome at some point in the day. Yet everyday she still held a smile.

"She walked into class hand in hand with…her boyfriend and she looked at me and kissed him infront of me like she always does and technically ate him 'cause she was all over him. To me it looked like he wasn't enjoying it but maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see..I told you right she sits next to me now.."

"The teacher _actually_ moved her!?"

"yeah…anyways well today she had her latte with her and well I thought she got up to go with her friends and sesshomaru but she didn't.."

"What. Did. She. Do?" Sango was beyond pissed now.

"she poured her latte all over me…everyone was laughing..I managed to wash some most of the latte out of my hair but you can still smell it though…" she handed sango a strip of her hair to prove her point. Sango almost smiled she loved the smell of a latte but reminded herself this was kikyo's doing.

"I had to change out of my clothes..of course…why does she have to make it her job to rub it in my face that she gets everything I want?"

"Cause the bitch thinks she's better than you!" Sango technically screamed.

"Did you see his face?" sango asked.

"Who's? Oh well no but im pretty sure he was smiling even chuckling…who wouldn't? He may be stoic but im pretty sure he was amused..plus I didn't have a chance to see his face I had my bangs covering my face when i walked out the class to go cleanup.."

Sango got up and threw the apple she had been eating at the teachers board in anger the teacher didn't mind though he was zoned out everyone else just stared at her. She was about to go give kikyo a piece of her mind but kagome's voice stopped her.

"No..Sango don't stoop to her level its not worth it..just leave it.."

"but kags! SHE—"

"Just please..leave it"

Sango hesitated but gave into her friends wishes. As the class went on neither or them noticed a fuming dog demon in the back.


	2. Chap2Done

**Chap.2~Done~**

He was done. Done with her. That little act of hers was the last straw. So what if she's the popular girl of the school? He only asked her out, out of pity. He actually hated her with everything in his being, but because he was a great actor he made it seem like he actually liked her when in reality his heart and mind belonged to another. Yes he was all about embarrassing others but only those who deserve it not innocents. Her obsession to embarrass others just for her own entertainment disgusted him. Especially when she embarrassed her favorite victim. Kagome. She deserved nothing of what was done to her. If anything Kikyo deserved everything she did to Kagome. Today with the latte was it. He can't take her foolish acts anymore they just disgust him. As he makes his way towards Kikyo's groupie outside he see's Kagome sitting alone. 'Where's her friend..Sango was it?' he stopped in his tracks to figure out what she was doing. He then was hit with the scent of tears. He could see perfectly that Kagome was trying her hardest not to cry. She sat under a tree with sun hitting her just right making her have this beautiful glow. Even with her saddened, empty and defeated look she still looked stunning. How she managed to smile everyday he didn't know and how she even managed to give a very convincing smile to her friend as she appeared, surprised him. He knew it was fake though and the fact that kikyo was the cause of that made the rims of his eyes turn red. She turned in his direction and they made eye contact for a second before Sesshomaru turned to go to Kikyo's groupie to end it once and for all.

"Kikyo." He said in his monotone voice.

"Baby! Where have you been!?" she yelled as she jumped or attempted to jump into his arms.

"Baby? What's wrong? Lemme kiss you to make it all better." She said while trying to kiss him but only to be rejected by being shoved away.

"Wha..? Why are you treating me like this?" she said with a pained expression.

"You _disgust _me, you're a pathetic attention seeking whore. Other whores look down on you."

"Don't say that! You love me!" kikyo said panicking

"Lie. I hate you. I hate you with everything in my being. I've always had since day one. I only dated you out of pity. You are nothing but the dirt on my shoes. Worthless and dirty."

"But babe what's gotten into you!?"

"Nothing. I'm done with your foolishness. You. Are. Disgusting. To be seen with you another day I cannot and will not bare."

By now a huge group has gathered around them.

"Go back to your daily job of sucking dicks and cunts im done with you" he said while walking away.

"Baby no! Don't do this! If not for me for our child!" she said while pulling his sleeve.

"You dare touch my person!" he said while lifting her off the ground by her neck. His eyes were tinging pink.

"And whore you lie about a child. Every demon and half demon here and can smell that you are not pupped. No one would dare lie about it if they do so they know I will behead them with no second thoughts. If you ever stoop as low as to try to lie about I having any sexual relations with you ever again I will cause you a slow painful death." And with that he walked away. Leaving kikyo in the middle of the crowd embarrassed, being laughed at.


	3. Chap3Masterpiece

**Chap.3~Masterpiece~**

Kagome was sitting alone at her favorite tree on the verge of tears. Knowing she's nothing compared to kikyo, and with being the embarrassment of everyday, she'll never have a chance with Sesshomaru. 'He only has eyes for her no one else..shit here comes sango I cant let her see me like this.' Not wanting Sango to see her on the verge of tears Kagome plastered a really huge fake but convincing smile on her face. While talking to Sango she felt eyes burning holes into her and turned to the general direction she felt them in. There she made eye contact with amber eyes tinted with red at the rims. 'Why was he looking at…why is he mad?' she was about to watch him go to kikyo's groupie but Sango yelled and smacked someone catching her attention. 'Ay this lecher never learns (/.u)mental facepalm' while the tiny group conversed they were completely oblivious to the scene going on just a couple meters away. As their convo came to an end the bell rang to go to the next class. Kagome didn't have any classes after lunch so she waited till everyone went to class and she was the only one outside. Then when the coast was clear she finally let the tears come. Sesshomaru having walked away and done the same as kagome, wait for everyone to leave, watched as she let all her barriers down and cry. He hated her tears, and now it was his duty to make sure they stopped today and never returned. So sidetracked by his thoughts he almost didn't notice when she got up and started walking away. He "ran" to catch up with her.

"The smell of latte suits you but the smell of tears don't"

Kagome jumped dropping her books and purse in the process almost screaming. She turned not expecting to see Sesshomaru holding her books and purse that were just on the ground seconds ago. He handed her, her purse and books back and caressed her cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..please stop crying.." he said, with a warmth they both didn't know he possessed, while wiping away her tears.

"I…you…thanks…I didn't think you of all people could apologize.." she said blushing and a little surprised and confused.

"I..didn't know either" he admitted.

"Well you can go now I know you don't want to be seen with me." She said while trying to walk away but was stopped when Sesshomaru appeared right in front of her.

"Here let me help you" he said while taking her books.

"Why are you being nice to me? It makes no sense that the most powerful demon in the world and the most popular student in the school would help another student of lower rank.." she said while hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Because I want to and I care not what others think…look at me" he said while putting a slim finger under her chin lifting her head up to look at him.

"I said to stop crying. It does not suit you." He said while putting his forehead on hers noses touching.

"Im sorry…im.. just so weak"

"Do not lie to yourself you are stronger than any other I've met."

"No don't blind yourself Sesshomaru I am very weak."

"Take your own advice, do not blind yourself." He said as he kissed her.

"What..was..that for…?" she said blushing red as a tomato.

"Don't question it just take it" he said as he looked at her with an emotion she couldn't remember the name of. It was such a soft warm emotion, she remembered feeling it once before.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"Unless you want to continue standing here in the parking lot like lost fools I suggest you tell me where you live so I can walk you home." He said the first part in a joking sarcastic way.

"Oh..yeah huh? Haha..um I live a couple blocks from here in this direction" with that they were off to her home. While walking she suddenly thought of something.

"Aren't you missing a class?"

"I can skip it if I want it provides no credit so I do not need it"

"oh.."

They continued on in a comfortable silence. Once they got to Kagome's home they had some lunch and watched a movie. Then Sesshomaru went home around 6. When he got home he went straight to his secret room. His art room filled with many paintings the newest ones being of Kagome. She was his muse since 6th grade. Now he had another way to paint her. He started painting and didn't finish 'till 5 in the morning. Then got ready for school. (Demons don't need much sleep they can miss up to a week of sleep.) He was/is an amazing artist. As he left for school there stood the painting in his secret room that no one can enter but him. A beautiful masterpiece of him holding Kagome holding their new born pup, him smiling down at her, her smiling up at him, and the pup asleep with the hair of his soon-to-be mate and highlights of his color hair, and both the pup and Kagome baring the mark of his family and both having dog ears and tails and being full fledged demons and the pup having blue stripes on both cheeks showing the color of miko powers and marks of him the father.


	4. Chap4Priceless

**Chap.4~Priceless~**

"Yes! And in front of the whole school!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"You have two eyes?"

"Can you believe it!? Leave the fake one minute then go after the real the next!"

"She aint the fake! She's the real one and the look alike is the fake!"

"Yeah!"

"NO the "real" one is a whore and bitch the "fake" one is the sweet kindhearted one!"

This is what Kikyo heard going down the hallway the next day at school, along with dirty looks directed towards her and whispers and laughter following suit. Seeing Kagura, a 'friend' she went up to her to ask her what had happened.

"Ayo bitch what's with the whispers and shit?"

"Oh look the sluts here heard you got dumped big-time yesterday" Kagura said with a huge smirk.

"Shut up now answer my question" Kikyo said not amused, Kagura's smirk only grew.

"Oh nothing just about what happened outside yesterday in the parking lot after everyone went inside after lunch" Kagura said as if speaking of the weather.

"What? What happened!?"

"A little…cutesy scene"

"Between who and who?"

"A guy and a girl"

"Quit stalling and Spit. It. Out."

"The scene _was _rather cute.."Kagura said with a small smile as she continued

"The way he scared her and then picked up her books and purse when she dropped them and then caressed her face and wiped away her tears ahhh so sweet and then there little convo I couldn't hear them though…but then when she tried to walk away and he stepped in front of her and lifted her head and kissed her oh my god I couldn't stop smiling everyone awed and when he walked her home just awww it was so cute!"

"WHO GOD DAMNIT!?" Kikyo yelled (in case you couldn't tell). Everything got quiet and everyone who wasn't looking in her direction turned.

"Oh yeah that…" Kagura paused pulling out the things she needed from her locker.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome" she said casually with an evil smirk as she closed her locker and walked to class as the bell rang.

To say her face looked funny is an understatement…it was P.R.I.C.E.L.E.S.S. She stood frozen for a minute and others took that in advantage, they took pictures of her face. Coming out of her shock she yelled: "THAT BITCH!" and slammed a locker on someone's poor unsuspecting fingers.


	5. Chap5Kiss

**Chap.5~Kiss~**

As Sango and Kagome sat down in their favorite seats in 6th period the noticed the door was slammed open but didn't care much for who had slammed it they already knew it had something to do with kikyo, so they just kept talking about the events that happened yesterday. Although they didn't expect Kagome to be pulled out of her chair onto the floor by her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"YOU BITCH SO YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE LEFT ME!"

"What are you talk—" she couldn't finish her sentence 'cause kikyo punched her in the face. By then Sesshomaru was at the doorway pissed. He witnessed everything and was about to interfere until Kagome did the unexpected.

Kagome blew. Everything held back from all the embarrassment, the anger and pain was set free. She pulled kikyo down to the floor by her hair and straddled her stomach and punched and pulled her hair and slapped Kikyo non-stop. Kikyo threw her off and stood up pulling Kagome up by her hair and was kneed in the stomach four times. She let go of kagome out of pain and was pushed back and staggered in her steps and almost stumbled to the ground but Kagome punched her in the stomach, ribs, face, cheek, side, chin, everywhere. Kikyo in an attempt to get her off pulled her shirt and ripped it in the process. Not caring about her exposed boobs, using her miko powers kagome slammed kikyo on the white board and cracked it. Kikyo was kicking at the air while she layed on the ground flat. Kagome was about to pounce on kikyo until Sesshomaru finally stepped in grabbing a hold her by her waist and covering her exposed boobs with his sweater (yes she's wearing a bra yellow in fact'xPP). While kikyo was being held back by the teacher.

"You no good whore you stole my man!"

"NO YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! BY YOUR BOSSY, STUPID, SELFISH, SLUTTY, PATHETIC SELF! IM NOT THE WHORE YOU ARE! GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MEN YOU'VE SLEPT WITH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"BITCH PLEASE! YOU CONVINCED HIM!"

"FACE THE DAMN TRUTH SKANKY-HOE!" they yelled at each from both sides non-stop.

"IM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! ALWAYS EMBARRASSING ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GOT!"

"YOU DIRTY CUNT YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING I HANDED YOU!"

"WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE! OR SUFER FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!? YOUR NOTHING BUT UTTER BULLSHIT AND DRAMA! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"GOOD 'CAUSE I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER! I SWEAR ON MY MOMS GRAVE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY SKANKY HOE!"

"GIRLS ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled. He took kikyo to the office to have her suspended for starting the fight, while kagome was taken to the nurse to wait for her mom the bring her a new shirt. Everyone couldn't wait to rub it in kikyo's face of her loss and embarrass her bigtime. Sesshomaru was surprised and stunned at kagomes actions but was proud most of all. To know his future mate had that much strength already he couldn't imagine how stronger she would become once she brought out her true strength. By the time she got the new shirt on and got her stuff it was lunch time and everyone was praising her. She was looking for Sesshomaru in the morning to ask him why he kissed her when he was dating kikyo but then found out that they broke up and was now looking for him to ask him what happened. But when she found him she didn't expect to see him kissing another girl.

"So kissing random girls is your thing huh? You're pathetic." Kagome all but screamed at Sesshomaru. She then turned around and walked away, once she turned the corner and knew no one could see her anymore she started sobbing uncontrollably and ran home. Sesshomaru pulled away disgusted with the chick that had dare kiss him and almost didn't hear what kagome said and looked towards her only to see her walking away. Sesshomaru tried going after her but there was a barrier around the school one he couldn't escape until school was over. 'NO! I can't lose her! Not because of a huge stupid misunderstanding!' He couldn't go after her she had put a barrier around her house. So when he went home, he went straight to his secret place again and saw the painting he had just finished painting hours ago. Now he got a new paper and drew a dead rose to show the emotion he felt. He needed to talk to her and fast, she has to know he only wants her and can't stand the mere thought of losing her.


	6. Chap6Explain

**Chap.6~Explain~**

The next day came and it was a Wednesday and he's seen Kagome but she was avoiding him, he was determined to talk to her even if it was the last thing he did. They had about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to their next class. 2nd period was coming to an end and Sesshomaru's plan to grab a hold of Kagome when the bell rang went straight out the window when she made a mad dash to door once the bell rang.

She knew he was trying to talk to her but she didn't want to hear his excuses she was tired of being played and embarrassed by Kikyo and Sesshomaru doing it too was just breaking point. She didn't want it nor need the embarrassment they both gave her. So once 2nd period ended she all but ran out the door. She was going to make sure she never talked to him again.

Using his youki he found her aura quickly and started speed walking in her direction once he caught sight of her, he was about to run towards her but was stopped when Kikyo appeared from behind the lockers. (the scene is like this the hallway is sorda curved with glass windows on the left and on the right lockers covering the walls and a couple hallways in between the lockers. Like 12 lockers then a hall then 12 lockers then a hall like that and kikyo just like appeared out of nowhere hha.)

"Heey sexy" Kikyo said in her "seductive" voice.

"What do you want slut." Sesshomaru said with venom in his voice.

"Aww don't be like that baby I know we had a little fight Monday but there's nothing a little rut can't fix" she said while unbuttoning the first two buttons of her blouse and biting her bottom lip smirking.

"I thought you were suspended you little whore." Sesshomaru said in anger as he lost sight of _his_ miko.

"I was but I…_convinced_…the principle to take off my suspension" she paused knowing he knew exactly how she 'convinced' the principle.

"Seems you can't keep your legs closed for more than a minute" he said while trying to look for his miko. Once he caught sight of her he was infuriated one because she was hugging another guy and two because Kikyo knowing she wasn't getting anywhere cupped him.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY PERSON AGAIN YOU FILTHY WENCH?!" he said while smacking her hand away scratching her in the process.

"Aww c'mon babe! She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you come with me and I'll make you forget all about her." She said while lifting one leg onto his hip and her hand roaming his chest while attempting to kiss his neck but was cut short when he lifted her by the neck and threw her across the hall, her body hitting the wall and falling to floor with a loud thump, she was knocked unconscious. Following Kagome's scent he followed it all the way to cafeteria on the second floor. He saw her about to pay for her soda and in a flash he was in front of her paying for it. Surprised to see a random body in front of her that wasn't there before, but when the person turned she wasn't surprised to see who it was. She got her soda mumbled her thanks and started walking away.

"Kagome wait please!" Sesshomaru screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch the scene go by as they never heard Sesshomaru ever beg. Kagome staggered in her steps a little contemplating whether or not to stop and listen or keep going but decided she didn't want to get hurt or embarrassed anymore so she kept walking. Kagome was then yanked back and pressed against a well-built body. Eyes down cast and face turned to her right she tried getting out of his grasp but gave up knowing all to well he wouldn't budge, after all he _is_ the strongest demon in the world. 'It was worth a try' she thought. He turned her head with one of his slim fingers to make her look at him. She could see the pain and hurt and warmth in his eyes.

"Listen to me please.." he begged.

"I don't want to hear it ok I done with everyone's excuses you could've just said you felt sorry for me" she said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kagome. Let. Me. Explain. God. Damn it." He raised his voice.

"Sesshomaru please your causing a scene" now it was her turn to beg.

"I don't care. What you saw wasn't what actually happened."

"Oh so now you're gonna tell me I didn't see you kissing a girl?" she scoffed.

"No I didn't kiss her she kissed me" the rims of his molten golden eyes were starting to tinge red.

"OH! So now your just gonna rub it in my face huh so what if she kissed you first you looked like you were obviously enjoying it" she said once again trying to get out of his grip to no avail.

"Stop assuming!" he all but yelled eyes pink as he continued

"Yes the kiss happened but she forced it I turned around to look for you and the filthy creature threw herself on me! After you accused me of kissing random girls I tried go after you but you put a barrier around the school and your house so I couldn't reach you! You do not understand I cannot and will not lose you! Especially after a stupid misunderstanding!" he said before he kissed her not all to nicely but then the kiss softened when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will **NOT** lose you" after that being said and done they walked to 3rd period hand-in-hand and sat next to each other. Kagome couldn't help but smile the rest of the day and Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face. Kikyo had woken up and saw everything from when kagome said "oh so now you're gonna tell me I didn't see you kissing a girl?" and was fuming. She had broken her locker when she opened it and was determined to destroy kagome but in order to do that she needed help so she dialed up an old friends number.

"I need your help and I'll pay you the usual"

"Alright..speak"


	7. Chap7Will you

**Chap.7~Will you? Part 1~**

Friday soon came and Sesshomaru had walked Kagome to school and had not let her out of his grasp or sight. In almost every class she was in his lap or next to him with her legs on his lap the teachers really didn't care as long as they did their work. It was lunch time and everything outside was quiet and Kagome didn't know why and then Sesshomaru popped out of nowhere behind her with his hands behind his back. He had told her he was going to get something that he would be back in one minute.

"What'd you get?" she asked sincerely curious, he only smirked.

"Look" he pointed towards the hallway that connected the two buildings, that created to high school, together. There were about 10 people no no demons on top of the hall holding a sign decorated as an old scroll that said 'Will…' and then he turned her to face the schools garden and held onto her waist as he lifted her onto to his cloud and flew high enough for her to see that the flowers spelled out 'You…' and then turned her to see people standing in a formation forming the word 'Go…' (yes with the dots) and then lowered towards the ground slowly as they watched the people point towards two people each holding a mask, one guy mask the other girl, both masks decorated perfectly with each of their persona's the two masks representing the word 'To…' and then Sesshomaru turned kagome towards the parking lot where one by one people were taking out balloons in the shape of letters spelling out 'Prom…' and finally he turned her towards the second building where on each window a teacher or student was holding a letter spelling out 'With me?' He then turned her to face him and then he said:

"The 'will' is showing that you will be included in my will several times if not in all of it. The flowers spelling 'you' represent your beauty and are your favorite flowers. The go represents me going with you everywhere until I die. The masks represent our personalities and also the word 'to'. The balloons spelling prom represent your bubbliness and are in the pattern of your favorite colors. The words 'with me' represent you being with me through thick and thin. Now…Will you Kagome Higurashi go to Prom with me?" he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses and holding her free hand.

"YES! MILLIONS OF MOTHERFUCKING TIMES YES!" she said as she hugged him tight and he spun her around.

"Im sending you to my personal tailor to have your dress made to your likings"

"Oh Sesshomaru you are the best anyone could ever have!" she said as she kissed him. After they broke apart he mentioned:

"Oh and I have about 3 people filming from different angles so that way we can have this special moment forever in our memories and possession"

"When will you stop being so perfect? Had you just given me a rose or just a card or just asked me without giving me anything it wouldn't have made any difference in my answer" she said while hugging him and not letting go for a long time.

"My name does mean Killing _Perfection_ must I remind you" he chuckled.

"But no I wouldn't be complete, or perfect as you put it, without you."

Everyone cheered and awed.

"Truly you are my night in shinning armor"

**Yeah I know only seniors go to prom or so to speak. Im changing it so that they're both seniors not juniors hha. Review please'c: oh and yes I know it kinda sounds like something he would do to ask her to marry him but oh no its nothing compared to what I have planned for when he asks her*Evil smile***


	8. Chap8Will you? Part two

**Chap.8~Will you?~ Part 2**

***Sooooorrryyy for my long absence I hate being busy u.u well heres some chappys to make up for it'c:***

**BTW its night time in this chappy hha**

'_where's Sesshomaru_' kagome thought while looking for him. '_why must this sexy …sweet…loving…caring…stubborn…cute…puppy…have such a huge house!?_' Lost in thought she didn't see where she was going and walked right into said person's dad.

"Oof! Im soooo sorry waaaaaaaaaaaaiiittt….you're..you're you're you're Toga—"

"Taisho. Yes" he said smiling.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait—"

"Yes Sesshomaru is my son, yes I am Toga Taisho owner of Taisho corporation, yes I'm as sexy as they say in the magazines" he said the last part smirking.

"So so so so so im dating a son of the Toga Taisho!?"

"Oui (yes in French pronounced as wee)"

"Oh my god…how…when…why…where"

"How? well im assuming you know how they make babies" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes while she blushed bright pink.

"Yes…"

"Good. When? well 18 years ago as you can see beautiful. Why? well back then we didn't have anything…fun…to entertain us" he said winking at her making her blush even darker.

"Where? Well in that room riiiiiiight there…oh hun hun hun hun to your right"

"Father why is _my_ miko blushing?" Sesshomaru said in a non-to-nice manner while walking towards Kagome. When he reached her he hugged her from behind putting his head on the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent, smiling. When he looked up Toga was nowhere to be seen. Which Sesshomaru didn't really care about. In a split second Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms, walking them to his room.

"So tell me koi" he started while nipping at her ear,

"You're meeting my tailor tomorrow are you nervous?" he said while opening his room door and walking in then shutting it with his foot.

"A little but not much, he _is __your_ tailor so I trust he or she can make my dress even better than I pictured it" she said while playing with a loose strand of his hair.

"He could make the ugliest dress and you'd still be stunningly beautiful to me" he said laying her down on his bed hovering over her caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're just toooo…hmm whats the word oh yeah P.E.R.F.E.C.T stop it" said smacking him playfully.

"The only way I can stop is if you leave me" he said while getting up in the process making her whimper a little from the loss of contact.

"Shirt and shorts or just shirt….or just shorts" he said the last part with a promising grin.

"Seems miroku's rubbed off on you hmm and im guessing im staying"

"Well might as well koi, you are meeting my tailor tomorrow at _my_ house and your already here so might as well save the drive here. Now shirt and shorts or just shirt oooooorrr just shorts" '_again with the grin damn beast is turning me on…OH THAT BASTARD! HE KNOWS IT!_'

"Fine let me call my mom and tell her before she calls me at five in the morning mad worried asking where I am and just shirt" she said smirking evilly.

"Just what do you have planned onna?" he said wary.

"Oh..nothing…" she said still smirking evilly while walking to his personal bathroom. When she walked out she didn't expect the light to be off but didn't mind. Sesshomaru was watching her and she knew it because one, she's wearing just a shirt and undies and two, 'cause she can see his eyes following her. Although Sesshomaru didn't expect her to do the next thing. Out of the blue she pounced on him sitting on his midsection, hands on his chest. He growled lowly, then pulled her down and kissed her she in turn just tangled her hands in his hair.

"Seems like someone isn't wearing a shirt naughty naughty." She said once they parted.

"And it seems as though a tiny onna is not wearing any pants and has dared to touch my person…I do say you don't look good in my shirt"

"Excuse me—"

"You look sexy"

"Oh shush go to sleep ya big puppy" she said while getting off him and rolling over to have her back facing his chest. He in turn pulled her close and put his head at the nape of her neck and was about to fall asleep inhaling her scent when her groaned quite loudly.

"Kagome your testing my control" he growled huskily in her ear. She grinded her butt on him again and felt his member starting to poke her.

"Oops" she whispered not actually intending to give him a stiffy.

"Sorry" she whispered, guilty.

"No. No sorry now you'll pay koi" he said while flipping her to where she was facing him and cupped her butt cheeks to which she arched her back too.

"Alright alright!" she whispered harshly,

"We're even fluffers! Now I want to get at least _some_ sleep tonight"

"Little vixen" he whispered while she turned again so her back was facing him once again. Then he pulled her close and they both fell into a very peaceful sleep, each dreaming the same dream unbeknownst to them.


	9. Chap9Out!

**Chap.9~Out!~**

Kagome woke up first, thinking she was in her own bed she stretched in her normal cat fashion just to freeze in place. '_was that a..growl.._' then she remembered she had stayed the night at sesshomaru's..in his bed..not that she minded as much. She turned her head only to be met with clouded, half lidded, lust filled eyes. Then she felt a hand start rubbing her stomach.

"Inu..your awake?"

"No im just sleeping with my eyes open" he said sarcasticly.

"Someone's not a morning person.." she mumbled attempting to get up only to be brought straight back down.

"Good morning _my_ beautiful" Sesshomaru said, his breathe ghosting over her lips before he kissed her softly yet passionately.

"It'll always be a good morning if I wake up next to you everyday" Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

"You're-you're-you're smiling!" she almost yelled, excitedly.

"Only and always for you kagome haven't you noticed that?"

"Bu-but its been years since I last saw you smile"

"Hn..it has been a long time since then.."

"I have this sneaky suspicion if and when your father catches you smiling for me he will NOT leave you alone for the rest of his, yours, mine, and who ever else's life, about it." She laughed, as she imagined Sesshomaru annoyed because his father was using his smiling against him when he tried complaining.

"Kagome stop planning whatever you planning in that cute head of yours" he narrowed his eyes at her and poked her forehead.

"I wasn't planning anything inu" she said as innocently as possible while going crossed eyed staring at his finger on her forehead. Then Sesshomaru got on top of kagome trying to give her a tiny glare.

"Quit it"

"Quit what?"

"Quit being so cute"

"Huh?..whaa..? I no know what you're talking about"  
"Father.." he growled out in a annoyance. Kagome just stared at him confused then that's when she heard from behind the bedroom door:

"What!? Cant an old man listen to his emotionless son's cute convo with his girlfriend!?" toga huffed out.

"No." sesshomaru stated simply.

"Hmph be that way!" they both heard toga feigning tears and pretending to sniffle and 'run' away 'crying'. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes while kagome just giggled.

"Kagome.."

"Hmm?"

"Why were you blushing yesterday while talking with my father?"

"Oh..umm..well..i kinda sorda bumped into him when I was looking for you and I didn't know toga was your dad and he was pretty ..umm I guess you can say amused by it and then I asked how..when..why..where..and he um had no problem explaining those questions…" she said blushing a cute pink.

"Stupid pervert" he face palmed. Then kagome turned to check her phone for the time and almost fell off the bed had Sesshomaru not been there to catch her.

"Im late im late im late! Gaah!"

"For what koi?"

"The meeting with your tailor!"

"Oh please kagome he knows you stayed over and knows that if you're late its either because of me or because you slept late"

"but I like to be on time for this things" she said hurriedly rushing for her clothes only to lifted up and carried.

"Kagome stop worrying and rushing"

"Ahh Sesshomaru what are you doing!? Do you not see I have no bra or pants on!?"

"Koi no one will dare look, they all know if they do consequences will be quick and mercilessly"

"eeeeeep! Your father doesn't care! STOP LOOKING!" kagome said squirming in sesshomaru's arms almost falling off in the process.

"Father I suggest you avert your eyes elsewhere before I decided to remove them from their sockets" toga looked at Sesshomaru and had one of those 'if looks could kill I'd be dead over twenty million times' moments and ran away. Sesshomaru then stepped into his personal tailors work room and called out to him.

"Jankotsu"

"Is that my lovely sesshy-baby calling me!? Oh my god!"

"Sesshy-baby?" kagome whispered trying to hold in her giggling to no avail.

"Oh my my my! Who is this lovely maiden within my sesshy-babys arms?"

"Jankotsu.." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"Kagome"

"My my quite a beauty, sesshy let the beauty down so I can see what she looks like standing" Sesshomaru let kagome down but didn't let go of her.

"OH~! I have to get my camera!" jankotsu ran inside his office/room and got his camera then ran back out and took almost 30 pictures of them, some in different poses.

"I am sooooo hanging these on my here! You two aree soooo cute Inu love come look at this!"

"Babe im tired whats with all the—"

"Look inu! Aren't they so cute!"

"What the..Sessho's got a girlfriend! And is showing affection for her!? In public!? Damn tell me janky you got pictures of this!"

"Yesshhh and of them kissing too! Inuyasha! We need a picture like this"

"Jank we already have one"

"A new one inu-love"

"Later im tired"

"Ahem" Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry sesshy-baby! Inu go back to bed!...Alrighty cuties! Why are we here?"

"Sessho says you can make me my prom dress…"

"OH! YES YES YES YES! Sesshomaru get out girl talk here! Out out out!" jank said while pushing Sesshomaru out the door then shutting it.

"Now…tell me gorgeous what's your vision of the perfect dress?"

**Sorry for any grammer mistakes!:)**


	10. Chap10Surprise

**Chap.10~Surprise~**

"The perfect dress?"

"Well yeshhhh my gorgeous! Everyone has the perfect wedd—uh prom dress all planned out! Don't tell me you don't!" jankotsu practically yelled, stunned.

"Well actually no..i never really thought I was going to go much less be asked to prom so I never planned anything plus I've never really owned a dress, if I have it was when I was smaller.."

"My dear! But every girl owns a dress!"

"Not every girl..i can't really afford one and it'd be pointless to have one when you're not going to where it at all"

"Shut cho mouth before I shut it fo you!"

"Huh?" kagome said in panic.

"From now on lovely you will be getting a dress every Monday and I expect you to use that dress some point in the week and I will have sesshy-baby make sure you use it"

"Oh no no no no I cant have you do that jankotsu—"

"I prefer Jank or J and yes you caaaannnnn" he said in a sing song voice.

"J please I have to deny your offer I live too far and I wouldn't want you to waste your time making me dresses when it's clear that your this family's tailor and not mine and im pretty sure they have you make their—"

"So kind and considerate and putting others before yourself…sesshy-baby sure has a keeper..look hun, inu-love does this family's clothes I only cater to sesshy, and if I choose too, his girlfriend too."

"But—"

"No 'buts' deary! I have decided something I never change my decisions! NOW! Would you rather us talk about dress ideas or would you want me to surprise you?"

"Eh..whaa…bu..ok…surprise I guess, to me its more fun when your surprised"

"OH goody! I love surprising people! Lemme just take your measurements SESSHY-BABY! YOU CAN STOP EVES DROPPING NOW AND COME IN!"

Sesshomaru, annoyed from being caught, walked in. He looked at kagome as she was being measured, and then looked at jankotsu and saw he wasn't looking, then looked back up to kagome and smiled at her reassuringly. Then CLICK.

"JANKYYYYYYY LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT! AHHHH FINALLY ITS BEEN YEARS SINCE THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM SMILE! AND LIVING PROOF!"

A look of utter fear took over sesshomaru's features.

"YOU CAUGHT A PICTURE OF HIM SMILING INU!?"

"YEAHUH! LOOK JANKY!"

"If EITHER one of you show that picture to my father god only knows what I'll do" anger evidently clear in sesshmarus voice.

"Oh don't worry sesshy-baby the picture is safe with us and soon will be safe with your guuuurrlfwendd" said inuyasha with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Wait uh inuyasha how did you know he was going to smile?" kagome asked

"I didn't! I just heard janky say sessho could come back in and I got my camera turned it on had it ready so I could take more pictures of you guys and when I stepped out the room I saw him looking at you then at janky and then back you and smile and well bam I took the pic." He said with a cute smile with his ears twitching.

"Oh ok that explains it"

"Yeah so can I steal my girlfriend back now jankotsu?" asked an annoyed Sesshomaru while running his hands down kagome's arms stopping at her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" jank and yasha both screamed.

"Why not? She is _my_ girlfriend" Sesshomaru said with big emphases on the 'my'.

"I have to ask her a few questions"

"and I have to take pictures of you guys"

"Ok J shoot and yasha pic.s after" inuyasha and jankotsu both nodded at kagomes command while Sesshomaru sulked in a corner.

"Ok gorgeous favorite color, season, and animal"

"Ummm purple, winter, and cheetah"

"Thank you bootyful"

"Watch it jankotsu"

"Sorry sesshy-baby"

"Alright now yashaaaaaaa picture time!" kagome said excitedly.

After about 3 hours Sesshomaru finally had his girlfriend to himself but what threw him off was the fact that it was already night time.

"Finally koi you're all mine"

"Yess sessho"

"Um koi how long did we spend taking pictures with inuyasha?"

"Um about 3 to 5 maybe 6 hours why?"

"The moons out.."

"Wha…? Oh wow…well I guess..i have to..go..home now.." she said alittle saddened.

"Oorrrrrr you can stay here again, you are _still_ in my shirt" he said as he tackled/hugged her and then spun her around and ran them to his room semi slamming her on the bed.

"Sessho.."

"Yes koi" he mumbled.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Ohh whoops" he whispered as he got off her and laid next to her.

"Thanks now lemme call le mummy" as she reached over him for her phone she ended up sorda pushing sorda dropping Sesshomaru off the bed.

"Oh so we're playing that game Ka-go-me"

"What game?!..wha? no..no. no! sessho down! No no! Sesshomaru no!" while backing away kagome fell off the bed and Sesshomaru started laughing his ass off back on the bed, not paying attention he didn't see kagome's leg in time to stop her from pushing him off the bed.

You can guess that they didn't have much sleep. The night consisted of 'thumps', laughter, yelling, and a couple "If I go down your coming with me" and "I don't play to get even I play to win" moments. Yeah they went to sleep around 8 9 in the morning and probably did the people on the floor under them, sesshomarus room is on the 4th floor just so you know.


	11. Chap11Morning!

**Chap.11~Morning!~**

*Tickle tickle*

*Trys to swat away with hand*

*tickle…tickle*

*scratches nose*

*tickle tickle tickle*

"go away"

*tickle..tickle..tickle tickle tickle*

"stop it"

*….tickle…tickle*

"im warning you"

*…..tickle tickle tickle*

"alright souta you asked for it" kagome tried swinging at the person next to her only to have her hand caught in mid-swing,

"Not souta guess again." Kagome was too tired to look up from her pillow and even guess so she said the next thing to pop into mind.

"Buyo"

"Isn't he your pet cat?"

"Yes"

"Animals don't talk"

"ok fine gramps go away clean the shack or something and leave me to my beauty sleep"

"guess again"

Thinking long and hard kagome finally remembered everything that happened the night prier and remembered exactly whose bed she was in.

"Sessho"

"Finally" he said and he rolled her over and got ontop of her starring into her purple orbs (someone please tell me if I wrote a different eye color in one of the chapters previous because I cant quite remember if I said her eyes are blue or purple and if I didn't then they're going to be purple'c: blues to mainstream'cx)

"Did you not recognize my voice koi?" he said with a small pain in his voice.

"You demon me human well miko but I take longer to remember and recognize things after hours of falling or actually being PUSHED off a bed aaaannnddd in the morning I don't like being questioned when I wake up beeecccaaaussseeee I say whatever pops into mind"

"Such a kagome"

"Well it _is_ my name sessho" she said as she tapped his nose.

"Yes love but you make that name unique anyone else with the same name is plain boring compared to you" he said as he kissed her. Once they broke off the kiss both their stomachs rumbled.

"Seems we have some hungry ducklings this afternoon" said InuTaisho as he watched from the doorframe.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes kagome its 3:30 hun"

"Oh no"

"What?" InuTaisho and Sesshomaru said.

"I promised shippo I would visit him at 3" she said as she cupped her face with her hands.

"Whose shippo" Sesshomaru asked.

"a child at the orphanage im going to adopt"

"Well lets not keep him waiting hun! We'll bring lunch to all the kids there as an excuse to why we're late! Plus you guys need to eat first so hurry along and get dressed!" ordered InuTaisho.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru got dressed and had some food they hurried to the orphanage with a lot of different kinds of food. When they got there it was 4:05, but shippo didn't care he soon to be mom was late yes, but she's here and with a lot of things for him and his friends.

**I will have the next chapter up later today after I get home from confirmation:) sorry for any grammer mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for it being short**

**P.s. when I saw how many mistakes I had in the last chapter I facepalmed many times hha but seriously who mistakes where for wear!? A lot of people I kno..Cleary hha well byee:)**


	12. Chap12New

**Chap.12~New~**

"MY SHIPPO! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" kagome yelled as she picked up and technically suffocated shippo.

"Momma…can't…breathe…let…go…"

"Oh oh sorry hun heh, look this is Sessomaru" she said as she pointed to Sesshomaru, only to see him looking to his left with narrowed and pink tinted eyes, she turned and saw what he was looking at. There in a corner was a little girl crying and almost having an asthma attack, but before kagome could go and see what was wrong Sesshomaru beat her too it. Sesshomaru was crouched in front of the little girl looking at her with curiosity like a puppy would. (titling of head etc etc) The little girl looked up first frightened then she giggled, Sesshomaru decided he liked the sound of it and liked her smile it reminded him of kagome, in fact the little girl could be her daughter.

"What is your name little one?" Sesshomaru asked, again with the same warmth he never knew he possessed. She thought and from the looks of it she was thinking hard and then she spoke in a soft, shy and very quiet voice,

"R-Ri-Rin" had he not had his demon hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"Rin…I like it, it means dignified."

"What's di-di-fyed?"

"Well" he started lifting her up and placing her in his lap and then leaning on the wall rin had just been crying on not even two minutes ago.

"It means you have dignity which means you respect yourself but right now your to young to understand this how old are you rin?"

"4" she said while putting up 3 fingers.

"4" Sesshomaru repeated lifting one more of her fingers.

"Yes!" and with that they kept talking and talking unbeknownst to the fact that kagome was watching them.

"Shippo honey"

"Yes momma?"

"Whose that little girl"

"I think her name is rin she came here 3 days ago but she doesn't like it here"

"Why?"

"Everyone bullies her for being human I try to help but they push me back momma" he said as he hugged her neck tight.

"Who. Bullies. Her?" trying to hide her anger, succeeding very little in doing so.

"Everyone momma everyone" he said while trying to hold back tears.

"Alright I guess I have some talking to do." She said while walking towards Sesshomaru and telling him everything shippo told her. To say he was mad is an understatement he was seething with furry when he found out all of it was true. He wanted nothing more than to kill every little disgusting creature in the room, but he knew he couldn't do that, his eyes were seeing red and kagomes were seeing blue.

"Momma?"

"Sess?"

Sesshomaru got up in one swift movement with rin and grabbed kagomes hand. Together they walked through the playroom and everything grew quiet as the orphaned kids watched as Sesshomaru carried rin, who had her head on his neck hiding, with an impassive face on and walking as elegant as ever, and Kagome holding his hand carrying shippo with an impassive that could put sesshomarus to shame. But they were no fools all of the kids knew they were beyond pissed, kagome no matter what always had a cheerful smile on her face and the fact that she had no emotion on her face whatsoever scared the crap out of the kids. Then the kids started whispering.

"Don't tell me he's going to adopt her! He's a powerful demon and she's a weak human!"

"Shut up dummy! They can hear you"

"AND? It makes no sense!"

"I know it doesn't tommy but shut up!"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face for what he was about to do. The play room and office were in the same room, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up to the lady behind the desk and looked at each other then nodded smiling well kagome was smiling Sesshomaru was mentally smiling.

"We Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi would like to adopt these two, Rin and Shippo."

Gasps could be heard all around the room and then screaming and yelling.

"WHY HER AND NOT ONE OF YOUR OWN KIND!"

"YEAH SHE'S A STUPID WEAK HUMAN! WE'RE DEMONS!"

"YOUR STUPID IF YOU ADOPT A DUMB BRAT LIKE HER!"

"I find it amusing" Sesshomaru started,

"How you accept Kagome when she is human, yet you do not accept Rin when she is in fact human also it is not I who is stupid it is all of you" he said not even turning around, while signing the last papers and waiting for Kagome to sign the rest of the missing spots.

"You are all weak if you go as low as to torment someone that is not your own kind." Finishing off he sentence by grabbing kagome by the waist and kissing her after she finished the signing. When they turned around kagome glared at the children and walked hand in hand with Sesshomaru out of the orphanage. When they got to Sesshomaru's car Sesshomaru and Kagome put Rin and Shippo in the back seat.

"Go to sleep guys you'll need the rest because tomorrow its shopping and play time alright?" kagome said in a soft voice. They both nodded and before they drifted off Sesshomaru looked at them in through the rear view mirror and spoke,

"Don't worry anymore everything's changing from now on" he also said said softly while taking kagomes hand in his own and driving to his mansion.

**Mothers intuition is the next chapter'c: hope you enjoyed this semi-short chappy byeee!:D**


	13. Chap13Mother's Intuition

**Chap.13~Mother's Intuition~**

"Good morning"

"Morning sessho" kagome replied stretching in her usual way. Of course Sesshomaru got aroused, her butt _was_ rubbing into his crotch.

"Must you rub your butt into my groin?" he asked her huskily.

"Why? Does it BOTHER you?" rubbing her butt on his crotch even harder, when she said 'bother'.

"Keep doing so koi, and I will not hesitate to take you right here and now"

"Ok ok calm down sessho the day will come sooner or later"

"And if you keep testing my self-control it will be sooner"

"Alright alright calm your balls I'll stop…for now" she said with an evil smirk. Reaching over to grab her phone, for the first time since she's been at Sesshomaru's house, she was surprised to see she didn't have any missed calls from her mom. What really had her almost falling off the bed was the fact that it was Monday and it was 11:23 a.m.

"No no no no no we're late!"

"For what love?"

"SCHOOL!" kagome did not expect the laughter or to be pulled back after attempting to crawl off the bed.

"Have you forgotten that there is no school for this entire week?" Sesshomaru said with amusement clear in his voice and on his face.

"Oh.." she replied with pink tainting her cheeks.

"So what do you have planned for us this week koi?"

"You do realize I have to go home at some point fluffers..ey ey ey no growling"

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't be together" he said with a smirk.

"I don't get when girls get annoyed when their boyfriends want to be with them all the time..i like it" she said as she got ontop of him, straddling his midsection.

"Well because koi, the children they date get jealous easily, question everything the female does, never lets go of her as in is with her 24/7 and etc etc but those are the main reasons. Of course I have similarities but I am more matured to where I do not question everything you do, yes I get jealous only because I like your attention on me but I cant always have it and I will never act on my jealousy unless needed be and I do let go of you at times, but only when I deem it safe"

"I love your possessiveness and protectiveness I swear one day I will find something you're not so perfect at !" she said as she leaned down and kissed him, but only a tiny sweet 10 second kiss.

"I wonder when that will come" he replied sarcastically in return.

"Oh hush! Imma call le mummy" she said as she grabbed her phone still straddling his midsection or, just for the sake of you pervs, his groin. As she waited patiently for teh older women (yes I noticed le mistake it's there on purpose) to answer the phone, Sesshomaru took this to his advantage and started poking her belly.

"MUMMY!" she almost yelled as Sesshomaru found a rather ticklish spot, and smacked his hand away.

"My dearest kagome! Finally you call your mother!"

"Sorry mama heh I've been at um—"

"Your boyfriends house I know" her mother interrupted with a smirk. She herself was surprised at the fact that she wasn't worried or that she didn't panic when kagome didn't come home on Friday.

"How'd you…what..how..when!?" she said dumbfounded.

"I know everything my dearest! I am after all your mother! Plus mothers intuitiooooonnnn" her mother said the last part in a sing song voice.

"But..how'd you know I have a boyfriend I hadn't even had a chance to tell you"

"I check in on your school's news from time to time"

"Ok…that answers that how'd you know I was staying at his house?"

"Mother's Inutition" she replied with a smirk, even though she knew kagome couldn't see.

"No seriously"

"Please tell me you're bringing him over sometime soon I want to meet this lucky man" at this Sesshomaru smirked, with his demon hearing he could hear everything and of course kagome knew.

"Soon mama now quit avoiding my question how'd you find out?"

"I have my ways"

"MAMA!" kagome whined

"Alright alright sweety you were snitched on by his father he called me Saturday morning"

"Oh ok well that answers that, well im sorry I didn't call myself mama"

"Don't worry kaggy I knew you were someplace safe, had you not been I would've felt it. ANYWAYS remember the best position is doggy style"

"MUMMY!...wait so you don't mind if I pop my cherry?"

"If? Kagome you and I both know you _will_ haha when I was 16 I had popped mine so I was expecting it from you"

"Mum!" she said embarrassed, blushing red as a tomato.

"Remember doggy style OH and if you get the chance on the wall too OH and on a table—"

"MOM!"

"Bye hun _wink wink_" was the last thing her mother said before she hung up.

"Mmm doggy style koi?" Sesshomaru said suggestively while rubbing her legs taking advantage of the fact that she was still ontop of him. The gesture had wetness pool down in her lower section, Sesshomaru of course felt it and let out an approving growl.

"Uhh..n-not r-ri-right now sessho but maybe later who knows" she said the first part shuddering and the last part smirking seductively.

"But right now we did promise the kids shopping and a play day sooo upandadam!" and with that they both got up, had some breakfast, woke up the kids, got both themselves and the kids dressed, and were out.

**Next chappy, Sexy time!**


	14. Chap14Sexy Time

**Chap.15~Sexy Time~**

**Just in case there was a little confusion kags is 18 and her mom was surprised she didn't pop her cherry at 16.(:**

After having taken the kids shopping and having a play day, Sesshomaru reluctantly took Kagome home only if she promised she would come over again on Thursday or Wednesday night. She only agreed if he spent some nights at her house. After dropping her off Sesshomaru went home and took the kids to bed (this week they were staying at his house and next week at kags.) and went straight up to his secret room. He walked over to the painting standing in the middle of the room covered by a cloth, he took the cloth off to reveal the painting he painted the day he finally got to kiss kagome for the first time. The beautiful masterpiece of him holding Kagome holding their new born pup, him smiling down at her, her smiling up at him, and the pup asleep with the hair of his soon-to-be mate and highlights of his color hair, and both the pup and Kagome baring the mark of his family and both having dog ears and tails and being full fledged demons and the pup having blue stripes on both cheeks showing the color of miko powers and marks of him, the father.

He stared at it, with warmth shining in his eyes, for what seem like hours only for it to be 3 minutes, then he went to the other paintings that were either hung or leaning against on the walls. There were many of white roses or red ones or of a beautiful meadow, or the natural beauty of nature '_all represent her beauty_' he remembered then there were those of animals being sad or dead or crying '_even those who are strongest have their weak times'_ he thought as he stared at the painting of a tiger with tears in her eyes. Then he moved to the other side of the room where the paintings of Kagome stood. All of them were of her smiling and her eyes smiling with her, but one painting caught his eyes. It was the one he painted two days before the latte incident, it was of her watching a couple with a sad smile and a tear down her cheek, it was then that he realized the couple was him and kikyo, kikyo was kissing him but he wasn't enjoying it, his arms were flat down at his sides and his eyes were glaring at her. He was confused but then remembered that after kikyo let go he was mad and he looked at kagome and made eye contact with her for five seconds before she turned her head, and he saw it, the sad longing held within her eyes, the tears welling up. He looked away, and walked towards a new poster board and began his new masterpiece. This one contained Rin and shippo and a pupped kagome, her shirt lifted up revealing her belly with her hands making a heart shape around her belly button and his hands above hers doing the same thing while they were smiling or actually laughing while they were kissing. Shippo and Rin on either side of her belly with their ears pressed against her belly trying to hear something, smiling. Around 7 he finished the outline and shading, he could've left it as it was but he decided that when he came back from kagome's he would finish it. So he left his secret room and got some clothes and left for kagome's house.

Once there he wasn't surprised to see her mom answer the door but was alittle surprised at how he was greeted.

"Oh my god you're Sesshomaru Taisho son of Toga Taisho! My daughter is dating this flippin' hunk!? KAGOME COME HERE!"

"Uh mom what did I—oh hi sessho"

"Tell me this is your boyfriend?"

"The one and only" Sesshomaru answered for her with a smirk.

"Uh may I please come in?" he asked.

"OH! Yes of course!"

"Momma he's a normal person like us he doesn't need to be treated like a super star ya know" kagome said as she watched her mother trying to set down a plate all elegantly and fancy and stuff.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi I would rather not be treated so special I actually do not like it that much" he said as he wrapped his arms around kagomes waist from behind and used a finger to turn her head to face him, and kissed her.

CLICK

"AWWWWWWWW! FINALLY MY BABY HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO TREATS HER RIGHT!" kagome's mom said as she took more pictures.

"Momma where exactly did that camera come from, if my memory serves me right you said we didn't have one" kagome said a bit annoyed having been lied too.

"Well I bought it after I found out you had a boyfriend, and kept it in my pocket since—ey ey take that to the living—uh bedroom you guys..the living rooms ok if the I or kids aren't here." Kagome's mom said with an evil smirk. Kagome blushed at hearing that and Sesshomaru only laughed after being caught nipping her ear.

"Oh and Kagome before I forget im leaving in the morning for my four day vacation so you'll have the house to yourself for the rest of the week" her mom said with a wink.

"Alright mama" kagome said still blushing.

"Oh and im taking Souta so that way I wont be lonely and that way you two can have all _fun _you guys want, anywhere you want. Just clean though so I don't come back to dirty counters."

"Ew mom gross!" souta said as he popped out of nowhere.

"I was talking about making cookies ya perv" kagomes mom said while smacking the back of his head.

"Sure you were mom—wait they get to make cookies!?"

"Dork" was all kagome before she started setting the table for dinner. After dinner Kagome took Sesshomaru up to her room much to her mom's pleasure and sessho's. As kagome's mom was past kagomes room she yelled loud enough for the both of them to hear:

"Im sleeping in the sound proof room with souta and I want a girl Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked up at kagome, while she was blushing red as a tomato. Once Sesshomaru heard the door close he pounced on kagome.

"So how 'bout we give your mom that baby girl she wants? Or at least try too?" he said huskily in her ear rubbing his clear want on her core in response she shivered from the contact.

"How 'bout you let me take a bath and maybe I'll consider it" as she flipped him over straddling him.

"Or how 'bout I bathe with you" he said as he sat up and grabbed her legs and got up with her, walking towards her personal bathroom. Kissing, nipping and licking her neck all erupting a needy moan from her throat. Once inside her bathroom he sat her on the sink and locked the door. Then presumed his attack on her neck but started going up 'till he reached her earlobe and started suckling and nibbling with his fangs ever so slightly for a couple seconds then went to her jaw line nipping until he reached her lips. He bit her lower lip making her moan allowing him entrance he easily entered. As the kiss turned heated she started arching her back and racking her nails along his back turning him on even further. He picked her up once again grabbing her legs and walked into the shower not caring that either of them were fully clothed and turned the shower on.

"Ahhhhh sessho its cold!" kagome almost screamed, laughing. Sesshomaru only laughed with her and started adjusting the water, then they resumed their make-out session. Then they started taking off all their clothes piece by piece. Sesshomaru was the first to take off his shirt then kagome followed suit. Then kagome took off her pants and Sesshomaru did the same now they were both just in their undergarments.

"Not even completely nude and you look beautiful" Sesshomaru said huskily in her ear as they both stood under the running water. Kagome only began kissing him again in response. Soon Sesshomaru unhooked her bra with one hand and put his other hand in her panties rubbing her precious jewel making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. Then a thought struck her.

"Um sessho.." this made Sesshomaru stop his movements afraid he'd hurt her somehow.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"No no! It's just…I want to wait..im not…im not ready yet. Don't get me wrong im not denying you, no never but I don't think im ready for this yet.." she said not looking at him thinking the worst. At this Sesshomaru smiled, he could never be mad at her for wanting to take things slow.

"Love look at me" she shook her head, he put a finger under chin and turned her head to face him. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes…please love" she opened them but kept them facing downward.

"Look at me kagome c'mon im not mad" at this she slowly looked up at him as he continued.

"Im actually glad to hear you want to take things slow"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But what about you, you're unsatisfied I feel bad.." she didn't expect to hear deep sexy laughter.

"Beautiful I don't mind, in reality I don't really care you left me unsatisfied haha I want to do things your way its ok love really don't feel bad"

"If you say so.."

"So are we gonna clean ourselves or just step out of the shower?"

"Well might as well clean ourselves we're completely wet and I don't feel like making a puddle on my bathroom floor"

"Well we have to be naked to shower, if you want I can step out and wait for you to finish love?"

"No! I mean you don't have too sessho"

"I wont love don't worry" and with that kagome turned around and let her bra fall and took off her panties, Sesshomaru following her example. Seeing how sesshomarus body was perfect kagome started feeling a bit insecure, seeing this Sesshomaru took her arms and uncovered her breast.

"Don't hide from me, you're perfect let me see you" he whispered in her ear as he stepped back to look at her naked form. '_She's perfect as expected_' Sesshomaru thought smiling. While he was checking her out she noticed his HUGE member, and her eyes widened in surprise and she was sure her whole face was red. Much to her dismay he noticed and smirked while coming closer to hug her.

"Like what you see"

"and if I do fluffers" she said while laughing and grabbing her shampoo and started washing her hair while Sesshomaru just growled at the nickname but soon got over it and followed her example. They were done with the shower within the next 5 minutes, once done they both put on their pj's if they can even call it that. Sesshomaru had on pj pants and no shirt and Kagome had the shirt and just underwear on. Nice. And like that they went to bed.


	15. Chap15You

**Chap.15~You~**

"Hey"

*growl*

"Wake up"

*snarl*

"Ey ey no growling or snarling"

*whimper*

"Sesshoooooo come on!"

"What's wrong kagome" he said as he finally opened eyes only to see she was crying. This made him sit up immediately.

"You wont leave me right"

"No never! Why would you ever think that!? Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure"

"Why were you crying?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly.

"A bad dream is all"

"What was it about?"

"You leaving me on prom night to go with kikyo…you said all these horrible things to me I woke up crying"

"Koi I would never ever leave you, you are my mate-to-be and my beast will settle for no one else, not like I would want anyone else. You are my one and only love."

"M-mate-to-be? Really?" she said looking at him disbelievingly.

"Since 5th grade actually" he said proudly.

"And you made this known till now?"

"Beautiful up until now you were always a dream. I could never bring myself to go up to you and claim you as mine, I would always go weak and shy when I finally mustered up courage and every time someone messed with you I would beat them up and leave them off with a warning so that's why you wouldn't see them the next day and that's also why they stopped bothering you"

"Then kikyo came along much to my displeasure and yours and I only said yes to her to humiliate her after I had enough reasons to do so. Every time she harassed you I couldn't take it but I couldn't interfere because that would ruin my plan, even then I still tried. Kagome I love you way too much to walk away from you or to let you walk away from me." He said as he finished his sentence with a nice sweet kiss.

"You are my dream come true, my reason to live." He said as he lay back down but brought her with him so now she was lying down on top of him.

"Sessho do you know how long I've wanted to be called yours? How much I've dreamed of knowing I was the girl on your mind 24/7 like you were on mine. How long I wondered if my life would be different if I was with you. I've thought of suicide but I never considered it never tried it but I thought about it every now and then because of how my life was going. But to find out you were my guardian angel protecting me, driving all those horrible people away from me, giving me a reason to live, giving me the knowledge of knowing the wait would be worth it in the end. I almost gave up on thinking everything would be worth it in the end until you came up to me that day."

"I always wondered why everyone would stop bullying me after the first or second day and now I know why. Im proud to say im yours and even prouder to say your mine" she said as she caressed his cheek looking into his eyes with warmth shining in them along with unshed tears. His reflecting the same exact warmth tenfold.

"I'm finally happy for once in my life" was the last thing she said before she hid her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed uncontrollably letting everything that was bottled up, the sadness and desperation, out. Sesshomaru understood exactly why she was sobbing and was glad to know that she was letting everything out, so when she finished she could relax knowing she no longer had to hide anything or keep it to herself. He rubbed soothing circles around her lower back, and growled in this way that it seemed like he was purring, to help calm her down. When she couldn't cry anymore she looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you sessho, for everything, for being my best friend, for understanding, for being honest, for holding me and letting my cry on your shoulder, for being here for me, for making me happy for once, and just for everything. I love you so much." And with that Sesshomaru just turned them over and held her close whispering an "I love you way more than you can imagine my love." and fell into a deep, comfortable, relaxing sleep along with Kagome. One they hadn't had in ages and one they were in desperate need of.

Outside the door kagome's mom had heard everything (it was almost time for her to leave) and couldn't stop the tears of joy from coming and huge grin from being plastered on her face. '_My baby can finally be happy and live with no more fears or sorrow._' She thought happily before going downstairs to put the suitcases in the car.

**Pretty short but has a meaning behind it:')**


	16. Chap16Beautiful

**Chap.16~Beautiful~**

*****Updates will be slower than usual because I have golf now, quince practice, and im coming up with the choreography for my quince practice, and school man! I hate coming home at 7:( I hate it man cause I don't get time to update my story, take a shower, or do my homework. Irritable man, irritable-.- but thank you all for bearing with me makes me happy:)*****

The next morning kagome woke up with a missing shirt and almost, ALMOST, yelling when she felt strong arms tighten around her. She covered herself up with an arm and grabbed her pillow with the other, and slammed her pillow on Sesshomaru's head, to which he responded with a menacing growl.

"Care to explain how my shirt came off last night, Mr. Fluffers" she asked with an eyebrow raised and annoyance clear in her tone.

"I know not of which you speak of" he answered, with amusement, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you wearing pants huh Mr. Notsoslick"

"Shit.." he mumbled in the pillow realizing his mistake. Kagome wasn't necessarily too worried with the fact that she might have had sex last night because her underwear was still on.

"Spill it mister"

"Nah" instead of explaining he pulled her down and pulled her flat against him removing her arm so it wasn't in the way of feeling skin on skin, and rubbed his hard member on her soaked panties. The second they both felt skin on skin the both moaned loudly.

"Your body fits mine perfectly, beautifully even" he purred huskily in her ear.

"Its feels so good too" she technically moaned out as she nipped at his collar bone, which got her a hip thrust in return. Then her doorbell rang.

"Whaa..? Who's here?" she said as she got up and was about to walk out of the room when Sesshomaru stopped her pulling her back.

"You can't necessarily answer the door practically naked my dear"

"Oh shi—oot pass me my shirt amor pleaseeee" kagome pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Once she got that done she walked downstairs to answer the door only for it to be thrown open the minute it clicked. Not even having time to respond she got slapped across the face.

"Did you really think I'd let you win bitch?!"

"What the fu—" she couldn't finish her sentence because the minute the person at the door finished their sentence they punched her right in the nose.

"What the hell kikyo!? How'd you find out where I live!?" kagome said as she wiped her nose seeing blood smear on her hand.

"Im not here to explain shit to you im here to finish you off!" kikyo said as she went to swing again only for kagome to duck and knee her in the stomach.

"Calm your balls man!" kagome said and she grabbed kikyo's arm and brought it behind her, while kikyo's other hand was cradling her stomach. When she turned around, still holding kikyo, she saw Sesshomaru standing at the end of the stairs eyes tinged red at the rims but then his eyes were becoming completely blood red at seeing her bloody nose.

"What the fuck whore now you're sleeping with my boyfriend!? First you convince him im the bad person and that you're better than me and then you fuck him!? YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" kikyo yelled elbowing her in the stomach with her free arm (the one that was cradling her stomach) then swirling around and attempting to kick her head but slipping when Sesshomaru pulled the rug from under her.

"You NEVER touch what is mine foul wench." Sesshomaru said with narrowed eyes and anger evident in his voice.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK! NOW YOU'RE ON HER SIDE!?"

"I was always on her side cunt." He replied cooly.

"So swerve bitch!" Kagome said while slapping her across the face, scratching her in the process, when she turned around.

"Now get the fuck out of my house kikyo before I call the cops and press charges on you." Reluctantly kikyo left but not before saying:

"I'll be back hoe! I will ruin you, even if it's the last thing I do bitch!" and with that she left.

"I smelled your blood and instantly became angry but seeing her, I became enraged" Sesshomaru said while sitting Kagome on the counter and wetting a napkin.

"She didn't break my nose did she? I know its bleeding but I cant tell if its broken or not" she said flinching when he started cleaning her nose.

"I don't believe so, I don't see any broken bones or feel any but we'll go to a doctor either way just to make sure" he finished off by grabbing a towel and putting ice in it and giving her a chaste kiss before putting the towel, with ice in it of course, on her nose.

"Who knew ice lord of the west could be so gentle, sweet and loving but im glad he's all mine" she said while attempting to smile but only to flinch a little in pain.

"Who is this lucky man dearest" he asked with feigned jealousy.

"Hmmm maybe the guy holding the makeshift icepack on my nose" she replied with a smirk.

"Maybe?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean fool" she lazily/playfully slapped him across the face. (ya know that kinda slap where you just kinda softly/slowly/lazily put your hand on the persons cheek and pushed their head not even trying? Yeah that one haha.)

**Alright my lovely tacos that's it for now i know its short im sorry:( ill update as soon as I can tho'c:**

**Hey hey! Can someone do a fanart of the paintings Sesshomaru drew in this story?:DD yes? no? maybe?:D you don't have too but I'd like to see what these pictures would actually look like heh'c:**

**Oh and you guys wanna give me some random words to use?:D haha again you don't have too no worries:)**

**Until next time my lovely tacos:***


	17. Chap17Clean

**Chap.17~Clean~**

***IM BACK MY TACOS! Yes updates were supposed to be in late April/early May but honestly I don't know what happened there.-. but im back so HA! Hopefully ill update more often now since summer's coming and im done testing:)***

"I'll see you guys soon my lovelys muuuuuuuuuaaaahs be good for momma!"

"You know what I noticed Sessho?" kagome said as she put the phone in her pocket and dipped her strawberry in the chocolate she had set up on the counter and bit it.

"and what is that beautiful?" Sesshomaru said as he stole a bite while she was biting it. At this she giggled.

"That my mom said kids…I get it if she said 'if me and souta aren't here' but she said kids…which is plural..how much did your father tell her exactly?" she asked which a questioning/suspicious look.

"How am I supposed to know" he said giving her a -seriously?- look.

"I found out he called your mom the same time you did, in fact I haven't talked to my father in a while even though we live in the same house" he added with a thoughtful look.

"It's a long shot but im gonna call her and ask her if she knows about shippo and rin.."

"Love don't worry if she did know she would've told you or shes waiting for you to tell her the good news even though she might know. Don't call 'cause what if she doesn't know? You might ruin the surprise. Who knows she was probably talking about our future kids" he said with a deadly smirk while leaning against her and grinding his hips against hers suggestively.

"mmmm damn that feels good" kagome moaned out as Sesshomaru sat her on the counter but pressed her hips against him while attacking her neck.

"but I don't want to get pregnant yet, but I wanna have fun first but I don't want to have protected fun I want to feel everything but I do that and I get my ass pregnant" she said with a look of defeat.

"Love I can make sure we don't have kids until you want too" he said as he kissed her.

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

"Yes I can make sure my sperm doesn't get you pregnant, I just have to make sure my inner demon knows what we're doing is for pleasure not for pups" he said casually.

"that's it?" kagome said flatly.

"Si" Sesshomaru said proudly.

"I could've sworn you had to do some ritual or something close to that" she said looking away.

"I did when I was kid, I wont deny it" he admitted.

"Whats so funny huh?" Sesshomaru asked feigning anger and start tickling her, it was too late when they both remembered that she was sitting on the counter. In a small reaction kagome slammed her head into the cabinet door and actually slapped the chocolate container and made it splatter everywhere.

"Ahh shit that hurt" kagome said as she cradled her head in her hands and brought her knees up and clenched her jaw tightly.

"I am so sorry love, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking, I should've taken you off the counter first and now this is what happens I am soo sorry please forgive me." Sesshomaru said in a tone that was close to fear and with his head hanging low as he hugged her body and took her off the counter and sat them both down on a chair. Then he started rubbing her head trying to soothe the pain.

"Its ok sessho I always throw my head back when im being tickled, it's not the first time I hit something" she said trying to hold back the tears of the pain.

"But I shouldn't have tickled you on the counter" Sesshomaru said with his head lowered.

"Lesson learned" she said with a small giggle as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked at the spot they were in. The counter, stove, floor, ceiling, and some of the refrigerator was covered in chocolate.

"Crap I spilled chocolate everywhere!" and after a couple seconds she looked Sesshomaru over and then herself.

"Damn it all! I got it all over my legs and all over your shirt! Im surprised it didn't land in your hair sessho but im pretty sure it's in mine" kagome said with -D:- expression.

"Well I can clean your legs" and within seconds the table was cleared and Kagome was laying on it with Sesshomaru between her legs.

"Sessho what are you doing…" kagome asked curios yet a bit scared.

"Cleaning my mate" Sesshomaru said as he started kissing her ankles.

***Like it?:)***


	18. Chap18Come

**Chap.18~Come~**

**Sorry if there was any confusion in the last chapter, kagome was talking about the shirt she was using as pajamas which is Sesshomaru's. For now until I finish this story the other two 'Try Me' and 'You want sexy? OH! I'll show you sexy!' will be put on hold for now, I will though update every now and then. The story 'Run' will be continued/started once all my stories have reached the 20****th**** chapter. Which will be soon.**

**And yes I am aware that I suck at updating im going to try TRY to update the rest of this week, hopefully I can wish me luck'c: now onto le story^w^**

"What do-do you me-ME-meeeeeaaan cle-CLE-cleeeAAan your-your MATE!" kagome stuttered/yelled out as Sesshomaru started kissing her calves.

"Exactly that love, I am cleaning you," Sesshomaru purred out while planting light kisses on the sides of her knees.

"Chocolate makes you even more delicious my dear" he said seductively.

"OH! Sessho-SESSHO!" she half moaned half squealed as he started nipping her inner thighs.

"Mmm..yes ka-go-me?" he said as he looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

"I don't-I don't know" kagome said panting. Then Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed the hem of her (his) shirt with his teeth and slowly started pulling it up kissing and licking her stomach every now and then until he was past her chest and at her neck. Then let go and started to attack her neck with soft kisses and nips then soothing the light sting of his nip by licking it causing Kagome to let out a hearty moan as she her hands came up to bury themselves in his hair to keep him there. Sesshomaru smirked against her neck as the scent of her arousal grew stronger, he then started to use his claws and lightly dragged them up and down her stomach making her shiver in the process. Then the phone rang.

"Sessho, mmm, sessho, the-the phone" kagome said moaning out trying to speak and think logically while trying to reach for the phone but failing miserably as Sesshomaru caught it and pinned it above her head.

"I'll get it don't worry love" he whispered seductively in her ear making her shiver and making her back arch a bit. When he got the phone he saw the caller id and smirked.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi!" Sesshomaru almost yelled as Kagome cupped him.

"Oh dear am I interrupting something? Because if I am the matter of which I want to speak of can wait" Ms. Higurashi said with a smirk that had souta confused.

"I wouldn't say interrupt but we were go-go-GOing to try to give you that baby girl you wanted"

"YAY! Well carry on! GIVE ME A GRANDDAUGHTER!" Ms. Higurashi said while jumping a bit.

"Oh but of course milady, talk to you later….mother" Sesshomaru said in a genuine tone before giving Kagome an evil smirk.

"Do you realize what you have done my dearest Kagome?" he said as he hooked her legs onto his hips and picked her up, rubbing his arousal into her hot core purposely making her back arch while letting a small moan out in the process. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen but the look Sesshomaru gave her turned her on even more and whatever he had planned, she couldn't wait to find out.

"I don't believe so my love, care to punish me?" Kagome said  
as innocently as possible.

"Punish you I will" Sesshomaru said while cupping her ass with a hard squeeze.

"Prove it" Kagome said taking advantage that he was climbing the stairs and rubbed her core into his groin making him groan in pleasure.

"My little vixen" he said as he kicked her door open and threw her onto the bed.

"You're going to pay for that vixen." He said as he closed and locked the door and closed the window and curtains and took his shirt off.

"I think ill torture you a little" he continued as he started slowly crawling up her body.

**Yes its short im sorry:c Ya like it?:)**


End file.
